Dinner at the Greeks
by zoemystyr
Summary: /Human names used/ Heracles decides to tell Kiku how he feels over supper, but what happens when he messes up his plan?


You awoke today with a bit more vigor than normal. Well, more vigor than your normal vigor which is already a lot. You are Greek after all. Kiku was coming over for dinner and you decided to tell him how you felt. You've always had a little crush on the elder. His calm manner; it is virtually impossible to get him mad. He also had that bit of innocence, which was impossibly cute. His eyes were like endless pools of café brown; you could stare at them all day if he let you. You were preparing dinner, _Moussaka, _a traditional Greek casserole with layer of ground meat, vegetables, and topped with a rich cream sauce. You knew Kiku would be open to try anything. You just stuck it into the oven when you hear a timid knock. You answer the door, and sure enough, it was Kiku. He was wearing his white naval uniform, with the gold clasps.

"Hello, Heracles-son. May I come in?" You chuckle at his bashfulness.

"Of course, Kiku. I did invite you over after all." You lead him inside and he sniffs.

"What are you cooking? It smells wonderful." The name escapes your lips and he crinkles his brow in confusion. "It's delicious, I promise." He laughs quietly and you lead him into the living room. Together you occupy yourselves with your many cats. One of your long-haired cats, an all white Turkish Angora, reminded you a bit of Kiku. He walked around with such poise and grace, and his brown eyes exactly like his. The cat pawed at Kiku, and he looked down at it just in time for the cat to turn around and give him a face full of fluffy, white, tail. You smiled at the action, and looked over at a slightly disgruntled Kiku.

_*DING*_

"Oh, the casserole must be done! Getting up and shoving a cat off your lap, you head into the kitchen to grab the casserole from the oven. You cut two pieces and put them on the plates. Kiku comes in and decides to take in the plates. Quickly you remember something important-

"Wait, Kiku! The plates are very hot!" But it's too late. He shrieks in pain, and drops the plates. The shattering glass is accompanied by him chocking back sobs.

"Kiku! Are you alright? I should have warned you sooner that it was hot…" He looks up at you with eyes brimming with tears. Despite looking upset his answer is surprisingly calm, although slightly forced.

"I am fine, Heracles-san. Do not worry. It is just a slight burn." He turns his head to the side as you inspect the burn. It's not bad, but it is not good either. You should get some bandages.

"Come with me to the bathroom. I have a first-aid kit in there." He follows you to the bathroom and you retrieve the peroxide and a bandage. He hisses as you rub clean the burns. You apply the bandage slowly, so as not to upset his wounds. After cleaning and covering all the burns you help him off the floor.

"I am so sorry Kiku. You were just trying to help. This is not how I imagined tonight."

You feel like you ruined dinner for him... and his hands for awhile.

"It is not you who should be sorry. I dropped our dinner on the floor." You smile up at him.

"I do have more, you know." The slight twitch of a smile comes to his lips and it fills you with joy. After you two try dinner again, it goes great. You talk over your food, and even laugh a bit about the previous situation. He seems to be opening up as the night goes on, slowly but surely. Once dinner is finished, he offers to help you with the dishes. You smirk, and comment on how he has helped enough today. A blush spreads across his face. He goes to sit with the cats as you start the dishes. Your mind wanders to how you are going to tell him, even after a disaster like tonight. Maybe you should hold off… Looking over at him, he looks so content even with battered hands. You had to tell him tonight. If he ended up feeling the same way, you know it would make everything a little better. Drying the last of the dishes, you walk over to join him. Opening your mouth to speak, you cannot seem to find any words. If your confession was too much for Kiku to handle, it might ruin your friendship. He notices the worried look plastered to your face.

"Heracles-san, is something bothering you?" A sigh escapes you.

"I am having a problem, and I just can't seem to find the words to fix it." The concern radiates off of him, eyebrows knitted together in thought as if to guess what was wrong.

"You can always tell me." He looked so concerned, he was also genuinely curious. You sigh; after all… it's now or never right?

"Kiku… you are always so kind and caring. Your entire nature is contagious. I think maybe…" You trail off not exactly sure how to end your sentence. He looks as if something in his brain finally clicked.

"You have feelings for me." It wasn't really a question, but more of him finishing what you just tried to say. You look up at him with hopeful eyes. His eyes look into yours and you feel a little less anxious. He speaks up again.

"I do too." His statement was puzzling. It clicks but you say something before you can process.

"You like you too?!" He chuckles quietly.

"No Heracles-san, I like you too." You let out the laugh you didn't know you'd been holding in. You recover from your small fit and look up at him.

"That's amazing…-" You are smiling like an idiot. You know Kiku is conservative, but a hug wouldn't hurt.

"- but I can hug you right?" It earns a full smile and out stretched arms. You accept happily and just sit there embracing him, happy with everything that's happened, even if it didn't go exactly according to plan.


End file.
